particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Kingdom of Dorvik
Dorvik, officially known as the Kingdom of Dorvik (Dorvische: Dorvische Königreich) is a nation in the Northern most point of Artania. It is bordered to the south-east by Kirlawa and to the south-west by Aloria. It is the forty-third most populous nation on Terra with a population of 99,581,570, and an area of 893,400 km, resulting in a population density of 111.38 people / km. Dorvik is the farthest nation North on Artania. It has several major cities including: Haldor, Vinisk, Ussendorf, Oststadt and Fairfax. The Dorvish economy is the worlds twenty-second largest economy and is considered to be one of the more consistent economies in the world. Dorvik has a powerful industrial sector combined with a powerful shipbuilding industry which produces some 20% of the worlds ships. Dorvik is one of the worlds leading military exporters and one of the worlds foremost diplomatically active nations with a powerful democracy. Dorvik is the founder and a member of the Artanian Union, and a number of economic organizations such as the Artanian Economic Council and the G13 or the Group of 13, the continental economic council of Artania. Etymology History Dorvish history begun with the Dorvi tribe in the heartland of Dorvik, they eventually went on and formed the Confederation of the Lormans, a feudalistic elective monarchy led by the Lorman High Commander. Alongside the Lormans was the Mothin Zsardom and the Dorvin Republic evolving. Tensions between the Lormans and the Mothins eventually lead to to the break out of the longest war in Dorvish history, the war resulted in peace for both nations and the eventual union between them. The newly founded Kingdom of Dorvik went on to have relative peace until it set its sights upon the Dorvin Republic. In a daring naval invasion the Kingdom invaded the peaceful Dorvin Republic and suffered defeat after defeat at the hands of the proud and vastly disciplined Dorvin Legions alongside their dangerous Kosak cavalry. The Dorvin Republic at the time had fallen under the autocratic rule of the Vinisk family, an aristocrat business family that rose to prominence in the Dorvin Senate and eventually took on the title of "Prince", a title typically reserved for an elected dictator during times a great crisis. The Vinisk family saw this as an opportunity to increase their power and murdered the last of the Dargun-Kordaw family and placed themselves on the throne of the Kingdom. Dorvik under the Vinisk family experienced both success and failure. The Kingdom fought constant succession movements since it cemented its power in the late 1300s. It was not until the discovery of the ideologies of Socialism and Communism did the people begun to truly revolt against the government. In the early 1900s the royal government fended off numerous socialist and communist revolutionaries as they struggled to hold onto power. The foundation of the Dorvish Soviet Socialist Republic was a confederation of the five regions in Dorvik being run by revolutionary socialist and communist parties. The regime descended into anarchy in its final months as the Communist Party of the Dorvish Soviet Socialist Republic failed to find leaders who were as charismatic as previous leaders. The situation was further worsened because of the revival of the monarchist movement under the guise of the Dorvish Royalist Army which included monarchist army officers and the exiled Vinisk family. The Dorvish Royalist Army eventually captured the mainland capital of Haldor and moved to capture the island capital of Fairfax. It took the royalist 12 years to defeat the communists and restore the monarchy to power. The House of Vinisk was restored to the throne and eventually went on to hold power for another 51 years before King Sigimund III begun making poor political and economic decisions and the republicans of the nation saw it was their chance to finally overthrow the monarchy. In 1998 Sigimund III permitted the nation to turn into a constitutional monarchy but continuing civil unrest and threats of execution forced his abdication and Sigimund III abdicated and allowed the nation to become a full Republic. In what is widely known as the Popular Revolution of 2000 the former Kingdom of Dorvik became the Free Republic of Dorvik and held its first fair and free elections. However Dorvik would go on to experience a brutal proletarian dictatorship only a few decades after freedom from monarchist rule. Dorvik continued through the proletariat crisis and was eventually freed by liberal democratic parties, it did not last long as eventually a radical far-right fascist nationalist group rose up and took over Dorvik. Their rule lasted until the foundation of the Communist Party of Dorvik was founded on March 23rd, 2958 and swept elections and declared the republic free of fascist control. Many in Dorvik feared a return to the Dorvish Soviet Socialist Republic but Raymond Petrov had other ideas for the nation after the brutal communist uprisings in the country side and reformed the nation upon a non-ideological constitution and allowed a full parliamentarian democracy. The Dorvish democracy lasted unmolested until the 3236 when the Dorvish People's Party arose and called for the re-creation of the Dorvish Reich, Dorvish for Empire. Throughout history the Kingdom of Dorvik had been referred too as the "Dorvish Reich" due to its autocratic nature and the often random claims that the King of Dorvik was an Emperor. The far-right national fascist state lasted for five years before relenting to pressures of civil unrest and the refusal of the military to adopt and enforce the policies of the government. The Social Democratic Party of Dorvik eventually forced the restoration of the parliamentarian democracy and the Dorvish People's Party was banned. Alongside the Dorvish Reich was the Red Civil War a brutal civil conflict which tore apart the Communist Party of Dorvik and saw the party entirely disband. The Democratic Party of Dorvik went on to declare a second People's Republic of Dorvik which exists until this very day. The People's Republic of Dorvik is noted for its civil liberties and its powerful parliamentarian democracy. In recent years the republic has involved itself with the Artanian Union, a continental organization seeking cooperation and prosperity for the Artanian continent. The Dorvish Conservative Party has dominated recent elections and has been responsible for the defense of the nation against the vicious verbal attacks of Gaduridos, a former colony. The Dorvish government and nation passed the Gaduridos crisis relatively unscathed and proceeded to be a tremendous peace. In early 3337 the proposal by the Dorvish Conservative Party to remove the vestiges of the Communist rule were approved and finally in 3338 and 3339 the legislation was passed and the government became the Dorvish Federation. In 3464 the House of Vinisk, led by Wilhelm von Vinisk, formed the Königliche Partei Dorvik with the intention of returning their family to the throne of Dorvik after over a thousand years of republicanism. There was a huge public outpouring of support for the monarchists following decades of internal political instability and external crises and in the elections of 3468 the party won a majority in the Dorvish Federal Assembly. The Vinisks and their allies in the Assembly moved swiftly and introduced legislation to restore the Vinisks to the throne of Dorvik with Wilhelm as monarch. On September 23rd, 3470, Wilhem was crowned King of Dorvik in Schloß Vinisk. In the late 3490s the Dorvish Social Nationalist Party was re-founded and made it it's campaign goal to have the monarchy end in Dorvik. The Dorvish elections of 3500 saw the DSNP elected to a super-majority in the Reichstag. Bojidar Maksimov, chairman of the party and Arndt Stuber, deputy chairman announced taht they would be re-writing the Dorvish constitution and restoring the Federation, as proposed by their goals. The Federation was eventually restored in Dorvik and lasted until various movement undermined the Federation, which led to it's collapse. The Dorvish Federation collapsed, the disbanding of the Dorvish Social Nationalist Party had a large impact on the collapse of the Federation, the Social Nationalist remained the largest supporters of the Federation-style government. The party collapsed on March 11th, 3541 and with it the Federation entered it's death throes. In the years succeeding the collapse of the party the government was taken over by various groups competing for control, many institutions of the Dorvish government collapsed and the country descended into a recession due to the lack of vital government structures and works. The country was eventually taken over by a dictatorial regime known as the Dorvish Builders Corporation and turned Dorvik into a corporatocracy. Geography Government and politics Government The Kingdom of Dorvik is a federal constitutional monarchy headed by the ceremonial head of state the King of Dorvik, currently Friedrich I. The head of government is the Federal Chancellor of the Kingdom of Dorvik currently Frederick Karolinger of the Democratic Party. The Federal Chancellor is the de facto leader of the nation in all spheres of governance. The Chancellor is assisted by their Council of Ministers which acts as their cabinet and is responsible for carrying out the policies and instructions of the Chancellor as well as the Diet. The legislative branch of the Kingdom is led by the Diet of the Kingdom of Dorvik a bicameral legislature comprised of two houses, the Reichstag (the lower house) and the Federal Council (the upper house). The Reichstag is a 255 seats lower house which is responsible for the legislation of Dorvik and is elected according the party list proportional method. The Federal Council is a 50 seat upper legislature which is responsible for ensuring the constitutionality of the legislation passed by the Reichstag as well as serves as the primary supervisors to the states needs in Dorvik and assists the Chancellor in their appointments of agencies and independent branches of the government. The judicial branch of the government is a combination of the Ministry of Justice, the overall administrative branch of the judicial system in Dorvik, the Federal Constitutional Court which is the highest court in the Kingdom and is responsible for all matters of judicial review and related constitutional law. The larger federal courts in Dorvik are reserved for different areas and considered below the Federal Constitutional Court. Regional courts exist in a similar structure as federal courts. Political and elections Dorvik has maintained a flourishing multi-party democracy almost uninterrupted since the popular revolution in 2000, the proud Dorvish tradition of democracy has rarely been broken in the modern era and throughout Dorvik's history has had a multitude of political parties and political ideologies. Political parties and elections in Dorvik are administered by the Federal Elections Council which is responsible for the legal matters and logistical matters surrounding elections and political parties. Currently Dorvik has 3 active national political parties, they are the Democratic Party, the Dorvish Social Nationalist Party and the Liberal Party. The Liberal Party is the successor to the Dorvish Aristocrat Party and the Conservative-Liberal Party which restored the monarchy in Dorvik in 3576. The SNP is the largest political party in the Diet of the Kingdom of Dorvik and shares a coalition with the Democratic Party, the second largest party in the Reichstag. Elections are conducted through single member constituencies with the exception of the major cities in Dorvik. 241 single member constituencies exist, the 5 multi-member constituencies are Haldor, Oststadt, Fairfax, Autenburg and Ussendorf who between them elect 14 members to the Diet, each elect 3 except Haldor who elects 2. Regional politics in Dorvik is considered to be very important, most national political parties maintain local branches within the regions of Dorvik but are not the sole competitors of seats in regional legislatures, political culture in Dorvik has lead to the development of many regional political parties and organizations such as the Miktarian People's Party or the Dorvan Democratic League. Political organizations also exist such as the Dorvish Monarchist Movement as well as the Internal Dorvish Revolutionary Organization, an left-wing ultra-nationalist group which has support throughout Dorvik but primarily in Mothar. Elections for the Diet occur on the 5th of May, unless a special early election is passed in the Diet. Regional elections are held on the 3rd, with results typically being announced on the same day as the national election results. Elections are held every 6 years in Dorvik with special provisions made if an early election request is made. Foreign relations The Dorvish foreign policy is heavily dependent on the political party occupying the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, which is responsible for the development and execution of the Dorvish foreign policy. Dorvik has for the most part remained an isolationist leaning nation which was established by Raymond Petrov, the founder of the modern Dorvish state. The policy of "Dorvik first, Terra second" remains a popular policy within the Dorvish state despite the political ideologies of different parties occupying the foreign affairs ministry. In recent decades the Dorvish have grown to become a regional power and were responsible for the foundation of the Artanian Union, credited to a member of the Petrov family who founded the Democratic Party of Dorvik. The Dorvish foreign policy is centered primarily around Artania and the institutions of the Artanian Union to develop regional peace, prosperity and security. Dorvik has been the biggest benefactor of the Artanian Union and the Artanian Union is housed in the Artanian Union Building in Schrudehofen, Kordusia. This has permitted Dorvik to take upon the mantle of being one of the leading nations of Artania as well as drive prosperity in Dorvik. Dorvish agencies such as the Dorvish Stability and Security Group are responsible for operations throughout the world in the area of state development, Dorvik is a member of numerous international organizations including being a founding member of the Council of Terran States an organization dedicated to peace and security throughout the world. Administrative divisions Military military forces partake in military war games on Vascania.]] The Armed Forces of Dorvik are the unified military of the Dorvish Kingdom. The Armed Forces of Dorvik according to Gath Defense Collective are recognized as one of the leading military powers in Artanian region and considered to be on the low end of being a global power. The Dorvish Armed Forces is comprised of three branches the Dorvish Army, the Dorvish Air Force and the Dorvish Navy. The Ministry of Defense is responsible for the civilian administration of the Dorvish Armed Forces and the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik is responsible for the military administration of the Dorvish Armed Forces. The Dorvish Armed Forces are assisted by numerous reserve military organizations such as the Dorvish Internal Troops, elite units of the Dorvish Federal Police, the Military Intelligence Service, the Foreign Intelligence Service and the Federal Security Service. The Dorvish also maintain the Dorvish Stability and Security Group which is an independent government agency comprised of experts from various branches and organizations of the Dorvish military and government with the goal of assisting developing nations in their development. It is the successor to the International Dorvish Assistance Group which was focused on deployment throughout Artania. The intelligence community of the Dorvish Kingdom is focused around the Foreign Intelligence Service which is responsible for the external and foreign intelligence of the Dorvish Kingdom, the Military Intelligence Service which is responsible for gathering and management of military intelligence and weapons of mass destruction intelligence and the Federal Security Service which is responsible for domestic intelligence and counter-intelligence operations within Dorvik. The Dorvish intelligence community is assisted by the Dorvish Special Operations Command which acts as the arm of the intelligence community and the Dorvish government in special operations. Law enforcement Law enforcement in the Dorvish Kingdom is focused primarily on by the Ministry of Internal Affairs which is responsible for the administration of the Dorvish Federal Police the primary law enforcement agency of the Dorvish Kingdom. The Dorvish Federal Police are found through Dorvik and all of it's state. The Dorvish Federal Police are responsible for the administration of regional police forces and ensure that they are prepared and trained to handle all issues. The Ministry of Justice and the Prosecutor-General of the Dorvish Kingdom is responsible for the policies which the Dorvish Federal Police follow, the Dorvish Ministry of Justice and Ministry of Internal Affairs have jockeyed over control of the Dorvish Federal Police but the Ministry of Internal Affairs has won out nearly every time. The Dorvish Federal Police are assisted by special armed units of the Dorvish Federal Police but are backed up primarily by the Dorvish Internal Troops which are the heavy response forces of the Ministry of Internal Affairs. The Dorvish Internal Troops along with the Dorvish border guard service and sections of the Dorvish Federal Police enjoy great prestige among the people of Dorvik are considered to be reserve forces of the Dorvish military. The Dorvish Internal Troops are heavy response forces responsible for the protection of important Dorvish buildings as well as riot control and law and order enforcement. The Ministry of Justice is responsible for the operation of the Federal Penitentiary Service which is responsible management for all prisons within Dorvik. The Dorvish Federal Police and Internal Troops are assisted by the Federal Security Service which is responsible for domestic intelligence operations and counter-terrorism operations within Dorvik and Artania. Economy The Dorvish Economy is ranked 31st in the world of 58 countries with a total GDP of $256,555,842,323.60 LOD, with a per capita GDP of $2,574 LOD. The Dorvish Economy is reliant on it's industrial sector (which produces ships and heavy machinery), it's newly discovered oil industry which is handled by the state-owned and run Dorvish Oil Company and it's extensive fishing industry. The Dorvish Dolgar is the currency of the Dorvish Federation, it's current exchange rate against the Lodamun Dollar is estimated to be around .1829 DDO to 1 LOD. The Dorvish government is a semi-free market economy though under the Dorvish Conservative Party the increase in state ownership in several industries has increased namely in the oil and minerals sector. The Dorvish economy has experienced various amounts of growth and expansion over the past decade and much of it is attributed to the investment of the government into various new ventures to capitalize on the natural resources in Dorvik which were never exposed. Dorvik has it's own stock exchange, the Dorvish Stock Exchange located in the central district of Haldor with the other being the Wasse Stock Exchange in Wasse am Kas. Infrastructure Dorvik has developed its infrastructure over the past 200 years and has become one of the leading Artanian nations in infrastructure as well as ranking in the top of Terran nations. Dorvik has an interstate highway called Interstate 1 which runs throughout mainland Dorvik while six superbridges link the mainland and the two islands together. Dorvik also boasts an extensive rail system which is maintained by the government alongside private owned companies, the rail system was spearheaded by a joint political venture of the Communist Party of Dorvik and various other political parties over the past 75 years. Education Education in Dorvik is overseen by the Ministry of Education and Culture which is responsible for the overall direction of public education in Dorvik. Education in Dorvik is compulsory but does not have to happen at school, this permits home schooling to exist. Home schooling is conducted by teachers in the school district of the student or by legally licensed teachers, sometimes being the parent of the student. Primary School is from grades 1 to 5, Middle School is from grades 6 to 8 and Secondary School is from grades 9 to 12. Prior to attending higher education all students are required to do a year at a preparatory school, this idea was created by Deputy Minister of Education Ludolf Gerstle in 3389 and implemented with success over the past couple of years. Gerstle's method roots out students who are otherwise unfit to attend higher education, some have criticized the method but the Ministry of Education has reported higher graduation and retention rates in higher education. Kordusia has pioneered higher education since the creation of the State University of Kordusia the largest and most comprehensive public higher education program in the Federation. The University of Kordusia at its height was responsible for nearly 40% of all higher education in Dorvik and was widely considered the model of education for the entirety of Dorvik and some believe Artania. The State University of Kordusia still maintains a position of greater esteem and research in Dorvik, and Artania, and is considered the flagship university system of Dorvik. However, the educational reforms of 3580, each region of Dorvik boasts a University system. The University of Largonia, University of Mothar, Royal University of Dorvan and People's University of Miktar offer accessible higher education to students in each of their respective regions based on the model of the State University of Kordusia. Each of these new university systems however have sought to differentiate and establish themselves in Dorvik with a unique identity and at the forefront of academic research and education. The military also gives its professional members the ability to be educated at higher education locations. The military education in Dorvik is opened to the professional soldiers of Dorvik while lower level institutions are opened to both professional and conscripted soldiers. Students who chose to serve in a branch of civil service attend school while completing their education in order to create a more well rounded and balanced Dorvish citizen. Demographics Dorvik is one the very few nations that can claim to be nominally one ethnicity. Nearly 85% of the population of Dorvik is Dorvish while the remaining 15% is divided up among Alorian, Kirlawan, Dundorfian, Kafuri, Hulstrian, Indralan, Luthorian, Darnussian, Davostani, Aldurian and Kanjorian. The most sizable concentrations of immigrants are Hulstrian, Dundorfian, Kanjorian, Alorian and Kirlawan. Hulstrians are found commonly on the east coast, namely in the city of Stersestadt, Miktar where the the Hulstrian Embassy is found. Dundorfians have integrated very much with the Dorvish society seeing as they have a common language. Dorvish Dundorfians are commonly found in the center of the nation and are called Middle Dorvish or Mittleren Dorvische in Dorvish. Alorians and Kirlawans find themselves along the border of their respective nations. In recent years the population of Dorvish Kanjorians has expanded for unknown reasons but it is noted that an expedition was launched by the Kanjorians in the late 1500s by the Kanjorians to explore Terra and many reside the very northern tip of Dorvik. Culture The Dorvish are a Artanian culture, derived from the Dorvi tribe which migrated north from Dundorf thus the Dorvish shared a common ancestral background with the Dundorfians as well as a similar language. The Dorvish are well known for their altruistic attitudes which have made them susceptible to nationalism, which is something that the Dorvish pride themselves on. The Dorvish firmly believe in their nation and have a respect for their neighbors. Though the Dorvish are divided into three "cultural" groups, they share a common background of being united under the Dorvish flag and most Dorvish citizens believe that those from Mothar and Dorvan are just as much Dorvish as mainlanders. The Dorvish people are noted for their relatively secular religion known as Ordism which is the theological ideology of the Reformed Hosian Church of Dorvik which stress Order, Perseverance and Loyalty. The church has largely been a supporter of the Dorvish government and has always kept it's nose out of Dorvish politics. Members of the church's own hierarchy claim that the church is a political church due to the loyalty of the church's hierarchy to the government and their often far-ranging support of the Dorvish government. Competing with the Ordist church is the Selucian Patriarchal Church which 17% of the entire Dorvish population considers themselves members of. The Dorvish are positively viewed in the world. A survey conducted stated that 62% of foreigners in foreign nations had a positive view of the nation, while 30% had an unfavorable view of the nation and 8% had a neutral view of the nation. The Dorvish pride themselves on being personable and likable to tourist and showing them the strength of character of the Dorvish state and nation. Dorvik has always been a land of ideological politics, the Dorvish are renown for their passion and sometimes fanatical support of their nation, its politics and its efforts throughout the world. In Dorvik men and women enjoy a relatively high level of gender equality. Sports Dorvik has a proud and long history of association football, known as soccer to some throughout the world. The Dorvik Premier League is the official football organization of Dorvik and is a large generator of revenue for the nation. The Dovish Premier League is operated and run by the Dorvish Football Association (Dorvish: Dorvischer Fußball-Bund). Throughout Dorvik nearly 20 major stadiums play host to various matches and smaller leagues in Dorvik. Holidays Dorvik follows many traditional Protestant and Catholic holidays while they have a few state sponsored holidays. *Independence Day - September 5th. *Armed Forces Day - September 6th. *Thanksgiving - Fourth Thursday in November. *Christmas Eve - December 24th. *Christmas Day - December 25th. *New Years Eve - December 31st. *New Years Day - January 1st. *Inauguration Day - January 20th after Presidental Election. *Easter - Last Sunday in April. Symbolism In Dorvik two items are used to symbolize the nation, the double headed eagle which became popular with the foundation of the Kingdom of Dorvik and the Dorvish white lion. The double headed eagle is a symbol of the two people coming together, the Lormans and the Mothins, to found the Kingdom of Dorvik. The Lormans had originally used a single headed eagle to represent their culture and people and it served as an inspiring symbol for the Lormans. The Mothin's made use of a red lion on most of their symbolic items such as flags and banners, the Mothin's however adapted the eagle after they had came into contact with the Lormans. Upon the foundation of the Kingdom of Dorvik, the two decided that the double headed eagle would represent both cultures in the monarchy. The white lion is a more universal symbol of both the Mothin and Lorman people, the Dorvish White Lion is found in all parts of Dorvik and is renown for it's ferocity and vicious nature. The white lion became symbolic of both people. Category:History of Dorvik Category:Dorvik